


Fiery gems for you, only for you

by MamaWouldBeSoProud



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: (only sort of a/b/o to be honest), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sid/Geno Photo Challenge, basically Sid is a very special snowflake and Geno loves him dearly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaWouldBeSoProud/pseuds/MamaWouldBeSoProud
Summary: On the day of Sidney’s wedding, the first snow falls over London.The ceremony is a quiet affair. Love matches deserve big weddings. This is a transaction. He is a Chosen One and he is here to serve his husband and fulfill his destiny.The historical AU in which Sidney comes to London to marry a rich Russian gentleman, who doesn’t seem to care about rules or traditions. Part of the @sidgenophotochallenge.





	Fiery gems for you, only for you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for a @sidgenophotochallenge on tumblr (even though it ended up being roughly 1k too long. Please don’t hate me, guys! I tried!). It is a work of fiction, all made up in that crazy brain of mine. So if you found this by googling yourself or a person you know, please turn back right now. Because this will in all probability scar you for life! You have been warned!
> 
> Title taken from the song “Our house” by Crosby (!!!), Stills, Nash & Young, which is not only fitting for this fic, but also incredibly beautiful. 
> 
> All spelling errors are mine, as are all grammatical ones. English is not my first language and writing in “old-timey” English gave me a headache. Sorry, you guys!

On the day of Sidney’s wedding, the first snow falls over London.

 

***

 

The ceremony is a quiet affair, just him and his future husband, as well as their fathers and a handful of lawyers in a small courthouse off the high street. Love matches deserve big weddings. This is a transaction. A big one, but business nonetheless. Evgeni’s father shakes Sidney’s father’s hand afterwards. The translator whispers a few pleasantries in everyone’s ears. Then Sidney gets a respectful bow and his father climbs into the waiting carriage. It drives off, while snowflakes catch on Sidney’s eyelashes.

 

***

 

Sidney always dreamed of a love match, of course. When he was a little boy in the colonies, playing with his baby sister and running around the estate, they would play wedding and having babies. He had a relatively normal childhood, for a Chosen One. He was even allowed to play with other children. Sidney didn’t feel special. Even though he learned all about his own nature from his governess. 

 

Many hundred years ago, she told him, there had been many more just like him. Every man and woman was born as alpha, beta or omega. And each group had qualities that made them special. Made them fit together, like cogs in a machine. Alphas were born leaders, strong and with an unbending will. Betas were smart and fair. Omegas were nurturing enough to heal broken hearts, but they were helpless without protection and guidance. 

 

And that was the way humankind was. But then, with time, things changed. Alphas and omegas slowly died out. Eventually just the betas remained. But once in a blue moon, a Chosen One would still be born. An omega, to remind everyone of how things once were. Only one in a hundred thousand children was a Chosen One. A lightbringer with the power to shine light into even the darkest of souls. 

 

Sidney heard all the stories. He loved them as a child. He _never_ doubted them as he grew older. Even though his nature restricted him from so much. His parents reminded him of how special he was every day. He was reprimanded to sit still and not ask many questions. He was born to obey. Born to be led by men smarter and stronger than him. He was a Chosen One. This was the way it had to be. 

 

Then came his 18th year.

 

Sidney got called into his father’s study on the morning of his nameday. His mother already sat perched on an ottoman, working on one of her cross-stitches. Sidney bowed and kissed her hand that smelled faintly of lilac, before settling on one of the armchairs in front of his father’s desk. His father smiled serenely upon his only son, before starting to speak.

 

“Sidney, we will be celebrating your 18th nameday soon,” he began. “And thus, we need to discuss your future.”

Sidney nodded silently. He had been taught to speak as little as possible. Chosen Ones were supposed to listen, not to speak. He knew this, even though it was hard for him sometimes. 

“We have found a suitable candidate for your purchase,” his father continued. “His name is Evgeni Vladimirovich Malkin.”

Sidney looked up sharply. His mouth was suddenly dry. 

 

“He’s a young Russian gentleman,” his father said, while handing Sidney miniature. It showed a lanky young man in a tailored suit, with a jaunty cravat and half-lidded eyes. His mouth was full and his hair looked like it had been forced to lay flat against his scalp. Sidney swallowed audibly. 

“Your mother and I,” continued Sidney’s father, “think he might be a good match for you. His family just moved to London from St. Petersburg. They made their money in trading and they are very wealthy. But they have no social standing to speak off and that is where _you_ might help.”

 

Sidney looked up again. His hands were trembling. 

“Father?” he whispered.

“You shall marry Evgeni,” Sid’s father said. “You will be his Chosen One until he finds a good woman to produce heirs with. Then, you shall be relieved of your marital duties and instead care for their children. We will set up a marriage contract that guarantees your wellbeing until the day you die.” 

 

Sidney could barely see, for his eyes were filled with tears. Yet he nodded. Chosen Ones don’t argue. They agree. They nurture. They hold their breath and fulfill their duties. Sidney had been taught to obey. He would enhance the Malkin family’s prestige and fulfill Evgeni Malkin’s every wish until Evgeni found a woman that could bear him a child. It was his destiny. His purpose. 

 

Sidney boarded the ship to the old continent a fortnight later with his father. From the upper deck he waved goodbye to his sister and mother, not knowing whether he would ever see their faces again.

 

***

 

They arrived in London on a cold November morning. Fog was wafting over the Thames, clouding the London Tower in white. A carriage brought them to a guesthouse in the middle of town. Sidney had his own room, with a fireplace and a four-poster bed. In just over 24 hours, he would be married. 

 

That night a Preparing Woman came to his room. She drew him a hot bath and washed his naked body. Sidney felt ashamed and tried to hide, but she just tutted at him and resumed her work. She scrubbed Sidney’s skin with a mixture of sugar and oil, until it was clean and soft. She cut his toe- and fingernails, shortened his unruly locks and darkened his eyelashes with coloring paste. She also handed him a vial of oil.

“Take this” she said in a gruff voice. “And apply it to where yer husband needs to enter you tomorrow night.” Sidney blushed violently, for he knew what had to happen on his wedding night, but he certainly did not want to discuss it. 

 

The preparing woman just rolled her eyes. “Listen, laddie: I’ve seen my fair share of rips and tears and infected bum holes. Yer not the only Chosen One I’ve prepared for his duties, and I give the ladies the same thing. You might not get wet when he tries to put it in, so use the oil. It will hurt a _lot_ less.” 

Sidney swallowed and looked down on his scrubbed hands. They were shaking again. 

“Aah, dont’cha worry, m’boy” she said, as she put her things back in her bag. “What’s done is done. And what doesn’t kill you, makes yer stronger!” 

And with that, she left Sidney and the vial of oil alone. 

 

***

 

Evgeni helps his father into their own carriage first. Then he turns to Sidney and holds out a hand with a shy smile. Sidney doesn’t smile back, but he takes Evgeni’s hand. He’s his husband, after all. And from today on, Evgeni will be the only man to touch him. Sidney knows this. He gets into the carriage. 

 

The Malkin’s estate is an old and stately town house in the village of Camden, just north of London. The snow is falling rapidly now, covering the dirty street in front of it. When Evgeni helps Sidney from the carriage, the entrance door of the house is opened. A smiling woman in a brocade dress and with a woollen shawl over her shoulders comes bustling out and towards them. She must be the housekeeper, Sidney thinks. 

 

She exclaims something in rapid fire Russian and Sidney’s heart sinks. He had been hoping that at least the staff would be English, so he could have somebody to talk to. Evgeni’s father doesn’t speak English, and Evgeni’s vocabulary in the language seems sparse as well. 

 

Evgeni answers her, while Sidney is standing next to him, wrapped tightly in his woollen overcoat. His toes are frozen in the thin leather boots he wore for the wedding.

“ _Mama_ ” Evgeni finally sighs at the woman and then wraps an arm around Sidney’s shoulders. Sidney tries not to flinch from the touch. 

“Mama, this Sidney. Husband. Sidney, this mother. She _very_ excited to meet.” 

Sidney looks at the woman in utter surprise. This is Evgeni’s mother? He never expected the lady of the house to run out into the snow to meet them in such an unorthodox manner.

 

Before he can readjust his mind however, Evgeni’s mother has already embraced him with another flurry of excited Russian. And while Evgeni and his father both look on with amused smiles, she bustles him back into the warmth of the house.

“Come, inside warm,” she tells him in broken English. “Such beautiful man, must not freeze to death.” 

 

After Evgeni’s mother has bullied him into calling her “Mama”, Sidney is shown to his bedchamber to change before supper. It’s a beautiful room, with moss green tapestry, a large fireplace and a painting of a landscape that reminds him of Nova Scotia on the wall. Of course, this is not his own room. It is their bedroom. The big four-poster bed in the middle serves as a sharp reminder of what will happen in just a few hours. Sidney suddenly feels very lonely again. 

 

A maid helps him change into his dinner suit and tries to comb his unruly hair. Evgeni comes in halfway through the procedure and laughs softly at the look of frustration on the maid’s face. Sidney blushes and looks down on his folded hands. 

“Poor Anna,” Evgeni says with a smile. “Need to give her raise, if she comb husband’s hair.” 

Sidney tries to tamp down his raising panic. Already he is messing everything up. He should have put oil in his hair, to make it more manageable. He should have cut it off. 

“I’m sorry” he whispers and glances up at Evgeni.

 

Evgeni’s fond smile falters. A worried look appears on his face and he steps forward and tips Sidney’s face up with a finger. 

“Oh no, I not mean- I am sorry, Sidney. Just make joke. Stupid. Like your hair very much. Is half reason I say to Papa I’m want to marry you. Sorry for make you feel bad. Forgive me.” Sidney is too startled to reply. 

“I’m so sorry, Sid. ” Evgeni says with another little laugh. 

“ _You_ wanted to marry _me_?” Sidney blurts out before he can think better of it. 

 

Evgeni looks confused for a moment before he nods. 

“Yes of course. Mama and Papa know I’m not interest in girls. They say ‘Can marry Special One. Is also good. So we go to matchmaker and they show pictures. All very boring.” Evgeni wrinkles his nose. “But then, they show me picture of you. And I’m say ‘This most beautiful man I’m ever see.’ They send letter to your father. And now you here. My _husband_.” 

 

Evgeni looks down at Sidney with warm eyes and a big smile. Sidney swallows. The room seems very warm all of a sudden. And the maid - Anna was her name - she seems to have disappeared. Evgeni’s hands are steady on Sidney’s shoulders. One thumb is absently stroking the fine material of Sidney’s dinner suit. 

“I’m hope I’m be good enough for you,” Evgeni mumbles. 

Sidney is at a complete loss for what to reply. 

 

Supper is a boisterous affair with Evgeni, his parents and two of their Russian friends - Mrs. Ovechkina and her son Alexander. Sidney had a Russian tutor on the ship to Europe, but his language skills are nowhere near enough for the fast conversation. So he sits in silence and tries to smile at everybody at the table. Evgeni’s right arm is around his shoulders all night.

 

There is an abundance of wine and heavy food and Alexander, who speaks pretty good English, sits opposite Evgeni and Sidney and makes jokes all night. 

“Why you marry Evgeni, beautiful Sidney, is beyond me” he says to the laughter of their parents. “Could have married _me_. Good Russian man, not giraffe boy with weird ears.” 

Sidney looks at Evgeni, who flicks a pea into the general direction of Alexander. 

“Evgeni’s ears look fine,” Sidney says quietly. “And he is a _very_ good Russian man.” Then he flushes violently. He can’t believe he spoke so boldly. And in company!

But Evgeni just beams down at him and tightens his arm around his shoulders. “See, Sasha?” he crows triumphantly at Alexander. “Married most smart man in whole world.” 

 

After supper, there is brandy and cakes in front of the large fireplace in the salon. The warmth of the fire in combination with a full stomach and the liquor make Sidney drowsy. He lists more and more into Evgeni’s side, almost nodding off, until Evgeni’s rumbling laugh jolts him back into reality.

“Was long day,” Evgeni mumbles quietly. “Maybe should go to bed, yes?” 

Alexander whistles with a grin and his mother deftly slaps him on the head. “Such manners, my son. Can I teach you nothing?”

Evgeni laughs again and stands up, pulling Sidney with him. They say their goodnights and Evgeni’s parents smile warmly at them as they leave the room. 

 

***

 

Sidney’s heart is beating fast when they enter their bedchamber and Evgeni closes the huge oak doors behind them. The calm that washed over him during supper is gone now, and instead there is only panic and a vague sense of dread left in Sidney’s heart. He knows what to expect. Knows what must come and why he is here. He is a Chosen One. He is here to serve his husband, satisfy his every need. He thinks about the vial of oil somewhere in his suitcase. How in the world can he apply that now before it starts?

 

Evgeni doesn’t seem to notice all the panicking thoughts in Sidney’s head. Instead he steps to the windows to close the heavy curtains.

“Sid,” he calls in a hushed tone. “Look, is snowing so much.”

Sidney slowly walks over to the window. The snow is indeed still falling heavily. An orange gaslight illuminates the street and gives everything an ethereal glow. 

“It’s beautiful” Sidney says ever so quietly. 

“Yes,” Evgeni says, and when Sidney looks up, he sees that Evgeni is already looking at him. 

“So beautiful” Evgeni whispers before he leans in to kiss Sidney on the lips.

 

Sidney has never kissed anybody before. He never expected it to feel so soft and warm. So careful. Evgeni’s arms come around his back, holding him, like he is something precious. Before Sidney can stop himself, he tentatively wraps his own arms around his husband’s neck. Evgeni makes a soft, helpless noise, and then opens his mouth and traces the seam of Sidney’s lips with his tongue. Sidney opens his own mouth without even realizing it. Evgeni’s tongue flicks in and nudges his own. Like a puppy, beckoning another puppy to play. Sidney let’s his tongue flicker back and Evgeni moans. 

 

Sidney doesn’t know how long they stand by the window and trade breathless kisses. They break apart when a huge shudder goes through Sidney’s body. Evgeni’s warm hand rub along Sidney’s arms.

“I’m worst husband,” Evgeni says. “Make you stand beside cold window until you freeze dead.”

“No, I- I like this,” Sidney says and then snaps his mouth shut. He looks down on his feet and blushes. Stupid! How can he say such wanton things. Evgeni must think the worst of him. Again, Evgeni uses his index finger to tilt Sidney’s chin up.

“Sidney,” he whispers. “Don’t be shame because say what you like. I’m husband. I’m want to know. _Always_.”

Sidney swallows and nods, tears suddenly pricking his eyes. Evgeni kisses his forehead. 

“Long day,” he murmurs. “I’m think we go and sleep now. Come on.”

 

It’s the first time in years Sidney has to undress himself. At home he always had a valet. But he is a Chosen One. He is pure. Only his husband or a woman can touch him now. And if his husband doesn’t undress him, Sidney has to do it himself. 

“Don’t you want-” Sidney starts and then stops. He can’t make demands to his husband. It’s not his place. 

“What I’m want?” Evgeni says, while unselfconsciously stripping out of his suit. 

“Undress me?” Sidney whispers. 

 

Evgeni stops moving. “Do- do _you_ want me undress you?” he eventually asks Sid. 

Sid just looks at him blankly. It doesn’t matter what he wants. Why doesn’t Evgeni know this? Did nobody teach him about Chosen Ones?

“You- you’re my husband. You get to decide what you want to do with me. And you get to undress me. You also get to decide what I should wear for you and how I can- um- well, pleasure you. I am here to serve you until you find a woman to bear you a child. This is my destiny.” Sidney eventually says in a hushed voice. He’s looking at his feet again. 

 

Evgeni stays quiet for several painful moments. Then Sidney can hear movement and finally Evgeni’s naked feet appear in his line of vision. 

“Sidney,” Evgeni says quietly, “can you maybe look at me, please?” 

He looks up. Evgeni looks shaken and Sidney flinches. He messed it all up. 

“Sidney,” Evgeni says again. “ _Sidnyusha_ , you my husband. I marry man not buy dog.” He shakes his head with a sad smile. “Not know what they teach you in your home. But this our house now, yes? We make rules. And I’m say: You don’t do what you not what. You say if you not like something. You say if you not like me. I’m not give orders. I’m not _buy_ you, I’m marry you. Forever. Not going to find woman and throw you away. We husbands. We make decisions together and- and we not do things in bed if you not like. Is promise.” 

 

Sidney doesn’t know what to say. Evgeni seems to not know anything about Chosen Ones. Sidney can’t make decisions! He’s not fit for that. He will mess it all up! Chosen Ones need guidance and correction and help with everything. He tells Evgeni as much. Evgeni just stares at him.

 

“So you say you stupid?” he asks Sidney. Sidney bristles.

“ _No_!”

“Then why you need guidance?”

Sidney stares. “Well- I just- I just _do_.”

Evgeni cocks his head and looks at Sidney with an assessing look. 

“No, I’m think you wrong. But we can’t argue on wedding night. Now come, is cold and bed is warm.” And with that he turns around and washes his face at the washing basin, before brushing his teeth and hopping into bed. 

 

Sidney stares at him incredulously for a few minutes before he finally turns around and takes off his suit. The maid has already put out his night linen and he slips into it, before washing his face and brushing his teeth too. He slips under the luxurious down duvet with bated breath. Evgeni is lying on his side, facing Sidney. 

“I’m maybe snuggle you in sleep,” he tells Sidney in a drowsy voice. “I’m very sorry. Happens.” And with that, he falls asleep. Sidney looks at his peaceful face and his slack mouth in surprise. He had been fully prepared for whatever was about to happen next. Even though Evgeni had said all these things. And now, Sidney simply gets to go to sleep in this heavenly soft, warm bed. 

 

In the soft glow of the fire, Sidney traces the lines of Evgeni’s face with his fingers. This is his husband. Who says he will never leave him. Who doesn’t know a thing about Chosen Ones. Sidney shifts a little closer to him, smiles a small smile and falls soundly asleep.

 

***

 

Evgeni indeed snuggles a lot in his sleep, Sidney learns the next morning. He also sings Russian songs as he dresses himself and walks down to breakfast with Sidney. After breakfast, Evgeni goes to his study to work and Sidney is left to his own devices. Idly, he explores the house for a little while, since Evgeni’s mother suggested it. Then, he enters the huge library next to Evgeni’s study and sits down in one of the plushy chairs in front of the fireplace. There are so many books in here. Sidney loved to read as a child, but as he grew older, his parents frowned whenever he read too much. Chosen Ones aren’t supposed to fill their heads with ideas. They take orders. That is all. 

 

After lunch, Sidney returns to the library. Evgeni smiles at him and kisses him on his head. 

“This best room in the house” he tells Sidney. “I’m try to read every book in here, but is very big task. Maybe you can do it?”

“I- I get to _read_?”

Evgeni looks at him in confusion. “What else would do in here? Of course should read! Can read till eyes get tired and get headache and husband has to massage pain away. Just tell me if you want other books and I’m buy for you.”

And with another kiss on Sidney’s locks, he goes back to his study. 

 

So Sidney reads. He can’t believe how many wonderful books there are in this library. Roughly half of them are in Russian, but there are some English books and some in French as well. And Sidney finds Russian children’s books to improve his language skills with. He takes an hour to get the best looking books down from their shelves and pile them up in a huge stack next to the armchair. Then he snuggles down into it, stretches out his legs towards the crackling fire, picks up the first book and with a happy sigh starts to read. 

 

When his eyes indeed start to burn, Anna the maid brings him tea and soft cakes, for which Evgeni joins him. Then they bundle up in warm coats and take a walk to the park. Every time Sidney exhales, there is a white cloud billowing from his mouth and Evgeni’s cheeks are red from the cold. 

 

They talk while they walk arm in arm through the snow covered park. Evgeni has a lot of questions about Sidney’s life in the colonies and Sidney tries to answer them as best he can. He can’t remember the last time he talked this much. But Evgeni seems to _want_ to hear whatever Sidney has to say. The first time Sidney tries to make a little joke and Evgeni laughs his rumbling laugh, Sidney feels warm down to his toes. 

 

They pass a frozen lake on which some kids are skating in wide circles. Sidney remembers they did this back in Nova Scotia. 

“In Russia I skate so much, as a child,” Evgeni says with a smile. “We play with sticks and piece of coal. _хоккей_ we call it.”

“Hockey?” Sidney says excitedly. “Oh, that’s what we call it as well! We played it a lot, back home.”

Evgeni smiles at him. “We play some day. I’m beat you and you have to kiss big winner.”

“Yes, of course,” Sidney says immediately. “You’re my husband. You may kiss me whenever you want.”

 

Evgeni wrinkles his nose. “No, Sidnyusha. Not when _I_ want. When _you_ want also! And you supposed to say ‘No, Evgeni. I’m much better at this than you. I’m beat _you_ and you kiss _me_!”

“Oh,” Sid says, looking down at his feet. There are tears in his eyes again. “I am so sorry. Please forgive me, I did not know.”

Evgeni sighs. “Sidnyusha?”

Sidney looks up. 

“I’m apologize” Evgeni starts, rubbing his neck a little sheepishly. “You very good husband, yes? I’m just make jokes because nervous around you. You so beautiful. Please not be sad now. I’m want to kiss you always. And when you want to kiss me, you just do, yes? And I’m be happiest man in England.”

Sidney looks at his husband. At his dark eyes and his funny face with the puffy lips and the red cheeks. He looks so kind. So very kind. So sweet and hopeful. Sidney goes on his toes and kisses him on the lips. In the middle of the park, in broad daylight. Just like that.

 

They both smile the entire way home. 

 

***

 

All of this becomes Sidney’s life over the course of the next few weeks. He will eat breakfast with Evgeni and his parents, Evgeni will work and Sidney will read. They eat lunch, drink tea, go for walks. Sometimes, Alexander and his mother come for a visit. Sometimes Sidney will go to the shops with Evgeni’s mother. He makes sure to speak Russian to Evgeni’s father every day. Papa claps his hands excitedly every time Sidney gets something right. Slowly but surely, Sidney feels more and more at ease in his new life as a married man. 

 

He also talks to his husband a lot. Sidney never thought he would be able to speak so much, but Evgeni seems to encourage him. Every time he gets stressed over his work, he will come over to the library, where Sidney is sitting in his favorite chair. They talk about books and about Evgeni’s work. Sidney doesn’t understand too much of it, but Evgeni explains everything carefully. He even seems to seek Sidney’s _advice_ on certain matters. It boggles Sidney’s mind quite heavily. 

 

The only thing Sidney still worries about, is the fact that they still haven’t technically consummated their marriage. Although they kiss quite often now. Every time they lie in bed, Sidney will reach over and gently stroke Evgeni’s kind face, which then leads to languid kisses and wandering hands. Sidney can often feel Evgeni’s hard length against his leg, yet Evgeni never takes his rights as a husband. Sidney has no idea what he is supposed to do.

 

***

 

Christmas draws ever nearer and one morning Sidney comes down to breakfast to find an enormous Christmas tree in the salon next to the dining room. 

“Oh, Mama, it looks wonderful!” he exclaims. 

“Wait until you see it decorated,” Evgeni’s father says in his slow Russian from where he is sitting at the table. “Zhenya has bought every Christmas light in London for you!” 

Sidney blushes as he sits down for breakfast. Evgeni’s parents often call their son “ _Zhenya_ ”. It’s a Russian custom, to abbreviate the name of loved ones in a special way. Sidney would like to do it too, but he hasn’t yet had the nerve. 

 

On Christmas Eve, they take a carriage to the nearest Russian Orthodox church. Sidney doesn’t understand the service, but he enjoys the music and the twinkling candles. Afterwards, they have a lavish supper with Alexander Ovechkin and his mother. Evgeni bought Christmas crackers for everyone, and Sidney pulls on one with Alexander. It comes apart with a huge bang and Alexander hoots loudly and hugs Sidney before putting on the ridiculous paper crown that was inside. 

 

Sidney just stands there in shock. _No_ _man_ is supposed to touch him, apart from his husband. Yet nobody seems to think there is anything amiss. It takes almost the entire length of dessert for Sidney to relax again. When Mrs. Ovechkina and her son finally go home, Sidney tentatively hugs them both while Evgeni beams at them. 

 

***

 

The house is quiet when Evgeni and Sidney retire to their bedchamber. Sidney pulls off the new suit he bought for Christmas. The wine has made him overheated and loose, so he foregoes his usual nightgown and slips under the duvet in just his drawers. Evgeni joins him a minute later.

“Was good Christmas?” he aks Sidney with a smile.

“The best” Sidney says truthfully. 

“And tomorrow morning presents. I’m get you best one.” Evgeni’s tongue is poking out from between his teeth, just like it always does when he makes a joke. 

 

Sidney feels the sudden urge to kiss him. So he does. Evgeni is pliable and soft under his lips. When Sidney pulls himself closer, strong arms come around his back. Sidney can feel his husband getting hard against his leg, but instead of scooting away like he usually does, he pushes even closer and rubs his hands up and down Evgeni’s chest. 

“Sidnyusha,” Evgeni moans quietly. 

“You- you need to _tell_ me-” Sidney starts before he stops. He doesn’t want to look down in shame, but he can’t continue. Instead he keeps kissing Evgeni. 

 

Evgeni moans long and sufferingly, before flipping them so Sidney is underneath him. Sidney spreads his legs a little and Evgeni fits right in between. 

“I’m want to show you everything” Evgeni whispers. He drags his mouth away from Sidney’s and kisses his way down Sidney’s throat. Sidney shivers as Evgeni sucks kisses on his clavicle, on his chest, anywhere he can reach. 

 

Sidney doesn’t really know what to do but he knows he _wants_. He wants Evgeni inside of him, wants to make his husband feel good. He wants to feel good himself. He knows he is the Chosen One, but that seems very unimportant just now. All that matters, is that Evgeni never stops touching him, never stops looking at him like- like Sidney is the best thing in the world. 

“ _Я люблю тебя_ ” Evgeni breathes and Sidney knows that one. He does. 

“I love you, too.” he whispers back.

 

They kiss and grind against each each other for a long while. Sidney can feel slick seep through his drawers, like it did at times when he was pleasuring himself as a teenage boy. Briefly he thinks about that vial of oil the Preparing Woman handed him, and he wants to laugh. Then Evgeni scoots down, pulls away Sidney’s drawers and gets his mouth on him and Sidney forgets to laugh. Instead he swears like a sailor. 

“Sidnyusha,” Evgeni says with a stuttering laugh. He stares up at Sidney, clearly bemused and with wide eyes. “Such words out of your mouth?”

“Do- do that again,” Sidney says, forgetting to feel ashamed. “Please. _Please, Zhenya._ ” And, oh, Evgeni’s eyes go completely black at the name. And he obeys. Even though Sidney is the Chosen One. And Chosen Ones _never_ give orders.

 

It only takes minutes until Sidney’s pleasure reaches its sparkling peak. Weakly he tries to push Zhenya away, but Zhenya just sucks down harder, his tongue massaging the underside of Sidney’s swollen cock. When Sidney comes with a hoarse shout, Zhenya swallows him down, sucking every last drop out of him. 

 

Sidney flops down on the mattress, heart hammering wildly. Never has he experienced such pleasure. Oh, if he had only known it would be like _this_! They could have done this weeks ago! Sidney is entirely spent. He immediately wants to do it again. 

“Good?” Zhenya coos, crawling up Sidney’s body and kissing him deeply.

“The best,” Sidney says fervently. Zhenya chuckles. 

 

They kiss again, and Sidney can still feel Evgeni’s hardness pressed against him. He still doesn’t know what to do, but he trusts his husband. And he trusts himself. So he reaches for Zhenya’s drawers with shaking fingers. 

“Sidnyusha,” Zhenya whispers, as Sidney pulls the drawers down. 

“ _Please_ ,” Sidney says. Evgeni nods. 

 

Zhenya is huge, but it doesn’t hurt at all when he finally, carefully slides into Sidney’s slick warmth. Sidney has never felt so full. Zhenya looks like he’s having a heart attack, his face scrunched up and his arms trembling as he holds himself over Sidney.

“Sidnyusha, feel- feel so good. I’m _never_ know” he groans.

Sidney just kisses him again and smiles when he feels Zhenya move inside him.

 

They find a rhythm, while their ragged breaths, the slick noises of their bodies and Zhenya’s soft moans are the only sounds that fill the bedroom for a while. Zhenya sits up a little and puts his hands on Sidney’s hips. On the next push inside he hits something inside of him and Sidney cries out in sudden pleasure.

“Sidnyusha!” Zhenya exclaims and tries to withdraw. Sidney wraps his legs around him to keep him close. 

“Did I hurt you? What wrong?”

“No- nothing.” Sidney pants. “Do- do that again.”

Tentatively Zhenya pushes in again and hits that magical spot. Sidney moans loudly, not caring one bit that Zhenya’s parents might hear. His cock twitches deliciously against his own stomach, rapidly fattening up again. 

 

Zhenya’s face has morphed from concern to an extremely smug smile and after bending down to kiss Sidney breathless, he proceeds to push into him, faster and faster. Sidney can only hang on for dear life and hope that his heart will survive this and not beat itself to death. Eventually, Zhenya’s hips start to stutter and his thrusts become a little erratic.

“Sidnyusha,” he gasps before moaning incomprehensible things in Russian. Then Sidney can feel wetness spurt inside of him and Zhenya groans like he is dying and collapses on top of him. 

 

They lie there in silence for a few heartbeats. Sidney feels the wetness leak out of him. He feels so good underneath his husband, but he is also so close and Zhenya is right _there_ , still inside of him.

“Zhenya” Sidney whispers with the tiniest of whines. “Please, Zhenya. I- I just need your hand. _Please_.”

He can feel Zhenya smile against his neck. Then one of his large hands sneaks down and curls around where Sidney is hard and leaking. 

“You trouble,” Zhenya mumbles against his skin. “All trouble.” 

 

In another life, Sidney would have panicked at these words. Would have believed them to be true and would have tried to hide away in shame. That life seems very far away now. He knows his husband is a horrible tease. He loves him for it. So instead of hiding, Sidney’s lips find Zhenya’s just moments before he spills his seed for the second time that night. And the quiet moan that escapes him feels like a joyous cry of triumph. 

 

***

 

It is late when Zhenya gets up to fetch a warm washcloth. He cleans Sidney carefully, then wipes himself before sliding back into bed. Sidney is so tired, he has to force himself not to yawn into every slow kiss they trade. 

“My beautiful, my perfect Sidnyusha,” Zhenya croons. 

“My Zhenya” Sidney replies and lets his fingers run through his husband’s hair. 

“One day,” Zhenya whispers, “we will find child to bring into our home. And then we will be family. Just you and me and Mama and Papa and children. We will be so happy.”

 

Sidney feels like his heart is about to burst at these words. Zhenya has mentioned adopting children in need before. Like it was nothing. Like he couldn’t just cast Sidney aside and marry a suitable woman. Like this was what he really wanted. It had taken some time for Sidney to actually believe him. But he is starting to. He can see the future Zhenya so effortlessly has painted for them. 

 

“Yes,” Sidney whispers as Zhenya’s eyes already droop. “So happy. You make me so happy, Zhenya.”

“We make each other happy, Sidnyusha” Zhenya replies. “ _Best_.” 

 

***

 

Christmas morning dawns over London town. And in one snow covered house, two embracing lovers are falling asleep. 

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come and yell hockey at me over on [tumblr](http://jiggyknowswhatsup.tumblr.com). 


End file.
